In HIV associated neurological disease (HAND), HIV infected macrophages- and Fcgamma receptor III[unreadable] (CD16) positive macrophages and monocytes in particular, have been associated with disease[unreadable] pathogenesis. However, the differences between normal CD16+ monocytes that appear to have a role in[unreadable] replenishing tissue macrophages and dysfunctional CD16+ monocytes that appear to foster inflammation are[unreadable] not well defined. Pathologica LLC has recently developed a very sensitive molecular assay for the detection[unreadable] of the dysfunctional macrophage subset associated with severe neurodegenerative disease and by inference[unreadable] HIV associated neurological disease. In this program project grant all of the research proposals will make[unreadable] extensive use of this assay in the course of their investigations. Accordingly performance of this multi-gene[unreadable] real time quantitative reverse-transcription-PCR assay will be centralized at Pathologica during the course of[unreadable] this program project. Additionally, Pathologica will provide quantitative HIV and SIV PCR assays for all[unreadable] sites, including HIV proviral load, SIV proviral load, and SIV RNA. These assays will allow for an[unreadable] unambiguous determination if treatment with polyamine biosynthesis inhibitors significantly impacts HIV or[unreadable] SIV replication. The performance of these HIV / SIV assays at one location will help ensure the[unreadable] reproducibility and quality of the assay data for all research projects, as well as results in some cost savings.